


Quite the Perfect Sunday

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, One Clothed/One Naked, Orgasm Delay, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Smut, Teasing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Spending all day in bed, every Sunday they could, had been on of Harry and Severus's traditions almost from the start. It was a moment just for them, which they cherished and made the most of every time.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	Quite the Perfect Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viraha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viraha/gifts).



> Heya! This fills prompt 128 and is only my second Snarry fic so I'm still a lil shaky writing them but I hope it works, I certainly enjoy it 😊
> 
> Thank you to Jocsykes for beta-ing so readily and thoroughly!!! And thank you to our wonderful mods for being the bestttt, EvA and Noella 💚💚

The room felt damp, the fire cracking in the hearth and the silence deafening until Harry interrupted it, cursing in pleasure. 

"Fuck." Harry's back arched off the bed. He could feel sweat rolling down his spine, his cock a hard, needy point in his mind, like a ray of searing hot light, ready to burst into a thousand stars. 

"Language, Mr Potter." Severus's low voice drawled into his ear, his long fingers curling around Harry’s throat gently before skipping up to cup his jaw. "Enjoying yourself?" 

Severus’s face appeared in Harry's field of vision, his eyebrow raised and his eyes twinkling with amusement and arousal alike. 

"It'd be better if—” Harry gasped as Severus interrupted him by winding his other hand around his cock. 

"If?" Severus smirked, ever so slowly dragging his fist up and down Harry's length. 

He'd been toying with him for what must have been an hour. Had to be  _ at least _ that. It was torture. And bliss. It was Sunday morning, in the middle of the summer. No students, no lessons, no meetings nor many colleagues to bump into anywhere—especially when you just stayed inside your quarters. 

"Better now?" Severus whispered, and Harry could only moan in answer. Words weren't happening for a while now, they both knew. Harry wasn’t able to string a sentence together once Severus really touched him. 

As long as he teased, taunted, promised him more than he gave him, Harry mouthed off, pleaded, cursed. This ended there. 

He moaned. So loud his cheeks heated up from embarrassment and Severus chuckled. Harry bit his lip and pumped his hips into Severus’s grip, chasing more friction, more glide, more everything. 

Severus didn't give it to him. 

"We have all day," he murmured, and Harry whined, "all day long." He sounded much too pleased with himself. 

Harry truly lost the battle when Severus added his mouth to the mix. 

The man leaned down fully, making Harry feel every inch of his clothed body against his very much naked one, the robes rough against his sensitive skin, and then he buried his face in Harry's neck. Severus sucked bruises into his throat and Harry felt how it pulled on his skin, how Severus’s teeth worried at minute nerve endings that demanded more, always more. 

He writhed on their four-poster bed, whimpered, probably begged incoherently at one point or another, and all the while he kept his own hands laid down on the sheets as he’d been asked. Obedient, like he'd never been with anything or anyone, and certainly not with Severus before they started this. Before everything changed. Before they found each other looking deeper, looking past the scorn and misplaced grudges, when they laid down their figurative wands to get to know the person behind their masks. 

"More," Harry gasped out, when Severus had his mouth on one of his nipples and his fingers were busy playing between Harry’s legs, taking everything from him, most of all his sanity. "Kiss me." 

It always seemed to startle him that what Harry wanted most were the most simple signs of his affection. Severus always delivered. 

His lips felt soft on Harry's, and Harry’s eyes flew open from pleasure and emotion in time to see black eyes flutter closed. 

"I've never quite loved,” Harry gasped, “like I love you. Never." 

And Severus answered by way of kissing him again, chin not quite trembling even when his mouth felt so much firmer than before against Harry's. 

"Neither have I," he said, a long time after the fact, when they were both panting after Harry had finally recovered enough to shed Severus's clothes as well. 

Harry looked at him, studied the frown between his eyebrows, tried to see beyond, to puzzle together the thoughts dancing there and took his hand. 

"Stay with me," he asked, voice soft. His thumb caressed the back of Severus's knuckles. "Keep your mind in the here and now, if you can." 

"I'm trying." Severus glanced at him, head still down.

Harry twisted around from his position lying on the bed to kneel to where his lover was sitting cross-legged above their wrecked sheets. 

"And you've done brilliantly," he said before whispering again, hands on Severus’s cheeks, inching closer, "come here." 

They had all day to make each other feel good, perfect, happy. They'd make it work, because even when they couldn't help fragments of their pasts coming to interrupt them, this was still their idea of a perfect Sunday, and they held onto it.

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
